Christmas Service Announcement
by The Layman
Summary: A special message from the Flock concerning Christmas!


_Layman here, happy holidays! Here's something to help all you readers get into the spirit of the month. Enjoy!_

* * *

Max; Hi there, my name is Max.

Fang; And I'm Fang.

Iggy; Iggy.

Nudge; Nudge!

Gazzy; The Gasman, but you can call me "Gazzy".

Angel; I'm Angel.

Total; And you may refer to me as Total esq.

Max; And we're all here to give you a message about...

All; Christmas!

Nudge; Oh, I just lovelovelove Christmas! With all the lights, and the decorations, and the presents, and the snow! I just love how snow looks so pretty when it falls, like someone put a sheet of marshmallows on the world. It would be kind of icky to walk on, but then, every time you had hot chocolate, you could just reach outside and grab a handful. That would be so great, just you and your family sitting in front of the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. In fact, we should all do that this year; just us, your mom, Ella...Hey does your mom even have a fireplace in her house? It would be a real bummer if she didn't, because then we'd have to-Mmmmphfff!

Iggy; Nudge, shut the (*boop*) up already!

Max; Iggy! This is suppose to be a public service announcement, which means the ENTIRE public will be watching this, so no language!

Iggy; *huffs* Fine.

Angel; Max, what does (*boop*) mean?

Max; *sweatdrops* Uh, I'll tell you later. Anyways, about Christmas...

Fang; Christmas is a time of giving.

Gazzy/Angel/Nudge; And presents!!!

Max; Yes, and presents. But most of all, it's a time of love.

Iggy; Ewwwwwww!

Fang; *slaps Iggy* Not that kind of love, idiot.

Dr. M; That's right, Iggy. She means it a time of fellowship and forgiveness.

Max; Mom? Ella?

Ella; Hi Max!

Total; Akila! My darling, my angel, of what should you choose to grace this unworthy knave with your radiant presence?

Akila; Bark!

Max; What are you guys doing here?

Dr. M; Well that's a nice way to greet your mother. But anyways, we're here because the CSM is paying for all these PSAs.

Ella; Isn't it great?

Max; It is great, but I thought we were doing these things ourselves?

Dr. M; We're paying for this, aren't we? Why shouldn't we be represented in these?

Max; I guess that's alright, anyone else have a problem?

All; *shake heads*

Max; Take it away, Mom!

Dr. M; Thank you dear. Ahem, first of all, Christmas is the time of year when most people celebrate the birth Jesus.

Angel; Like the Nativity, right?

Dr. M; Exactly. Most churches even do live re-enactments of it.

Max; And churches aren't as bad as people think. Trust me, we've been once.

Jeb; Excuse me, mind if we come in?

Max; Jeb? Ari? *slaps head* Is everyone in the whole freaking world gonna be in this thing?

Ari; What? Are more people coming?

Jeb; I don't think so, we didn't anyone else in the hall when we came in.

Ari; So what exactly are you guys doing anyways?

Angel; We're making a Public Service Announcement for Christmas!

Max; *mumbles under breath through gritted teeth* Would you like help out?

Ari and Jeb nod.

Brigid pokes head around door.

Brigid; Hi there, we heard you guys talking in here and thought we'd stop by.

Flock; "We?"

ter Borcht comes around corner.

Ter Borcht; If you vouldn't mind, ve sought ve vould-

Whole Group; NO!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!

Brigid and ter Borcht slunk out of room.

Director; *off page* Hey you guys have thirty seconds left, try to wrap this up!

Gazzy; What?! Where did all the time go?

Iggy; Motormouth here probably ate most of it up with her little monologue.

Nudge; Hey!

Max; *apologetic* Sorry folks, but it looks like we won't be able to tell you all the wonderful things about Christmas. I guess the only thing to do now is to wrap it all up (no pun intended). So, from all of us to you,

Everyone; Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Gazzy; Pthhhhhhhhh!

Nudge; Gazzy!

Iggy; *cluthes throat, pretends to asphyxiate* Gas....Mask!

Fang; Later.

Ari; I'll join you.

Max; *face-palms* Why me?  
_______________________________________________

_Did you like? Please say so. Oh, and while you're at it, fell free to give me ideas for future PSAs. The sky's the limit!_


End file.
